Home
by mysticalflute
Summary: Emma and Neal finally made it to their Tallahassee.


If someone had told Emma Swan four years ago that she would be marrying Neal Cassidy, she would have laughed. If that same person had told her that her bridesmaids would end up being two Disney princesses, a Disney queen, her childhood best friend (that ended up being the daughter of Maleficent) and the (former) Evil Queen, she would have called an asylum on them.

But it was five years and umpteen curses since Henry had first brought her here, and Storybrooke was at a relative state of peace and quiet, so she and Neal had finally felt safe enough to actually hold their wedding somewhere other than city hall.

Of course, for her mother, anywhere was good.

But, there was one thing her mother didn't know about the wedding. One thing Emma had wanted to keep a surprise to her mother.

Her wedding dress.

But Emma hadn't denied her mother going wedding dress shopping with her. She couldn't – not after everything she'd gone through as a child. How alone she'd always felt. How she'd been a little girl passing by a wedding dress shop and hearing an older foster sister sneer that Emma would never have a mother to go wedding dress shopping with. If she would find anyone to even marry, of course. Which the foster sister had also sneered at.

"Emma, what did you think of my hair?" Elsa asked as she moved over to her, her hair in a soft side braid. "I wasn't sure what the appropriate style was for a beach wedding. We don't have many of those in Arendelle. Actually… I'm not sure anyone in Arendelle has had a beach wedding."

The sheriff smiled. "You look fine, Elsa. I promise."

"Are you sure? I was afraid it would look too casual."

She laughed. "Trust me. Unless you're wearing blue jeans and a dirty top, there is no too casual for our wedding."

"Why would anyone want to wear blue jeans to a wedding?" Elsa asked, baffled.

"You would be surprised."

"Okay!" her mother suddenly called, running down the stairs to the main part of the loft carrying young Neal in her arms. "It's time for the bride to put on her dress."

Emma smiled, setting her lipstick down. "Okay."

She made her way upstairs, pulling the dress out of the closet she used to occupy and took a deep breath as she unzipped the bag, pulling the dress on.

"Mom? Can you help me?" she asked, grasping the back of the dress as she made her way back to her bridesmaids. "I need help zipping it up."

The gasps from the women in the room were expected, but it was her mother she looked at. It wasn't a dress her mother would have expected for her princess of a daughter.

"Mom… what do you think?" she asked as the edge of the dress brushed her knees.

She didn't miss the look Regina threw her mother.

"Emma…" Snow began slowly, zipping the dress up and stepping in front of her, adjusting the birdcage veil on Emma's head. "I think it's perfect." Tears prickled at the corner of her mother's eyes. "I just can't believe that I got to be here to help you plan your wedding. And today, we get to witness it!"

She smiled and hugged her tight. "I'm happy too, mom."

"Okay Rumple, okay! We'll be there in ten minutes," Belle said, holding young Lucy in her arms and her cell phone to her ear. "Rumple says everything is ready down at the beach. Are you ready, Emma?"

"I'm ready."

It took a bit of convincing to get Anna and Elsa in the limo, but eventually the group of women made their way to the beach, the arch they were marrying under visible in the distance. Her father opened the door with a smile as he helped her out of the car.

"Emma… this is everything we'd hoped for you," he said, squeezing her free hand as the bridesmaids and groomsmen grouped together as they'd rehearsed. "You don't know how much this moment means to your mother and I."

"I think I do, Dad," Emma replied, her mother stepping to her other side and taking her other arm as the music began to play from the nearby speakers. "Because it means just as much to me."

She felt like she was gliding as her feet slid across the sand to where Neal was waiting for her at the end of the aisle, her smile lit up in a smile she'd rarely given, the mark of complete and utter happiness.

"Neal, Emma, are you both ready to recite your vows?" Archie asked, smiling at the both of them.

Both nodded, and Emma cleared her throat to speak.

"Neal, when we were kids looking for our Tallahassee I never thought I'd get married. We were young, we were both on the run and I was scared to open my heart to something like that... but despite that, you were my first home and then everything went wrong. But then Henry found me, I found my parents… and then we found you again. And now we get to be a family and I – I just can't wait to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I know whatever happens in the future we can face it together. I love you and I can't wait to be Emma Swan-Cassidy," Emma said, barely able to blink as she looked at Neal.

"That was beautiful Emma. Neal?" Archie asked with a smile, looking over at the man.

Neal smiled and took a deep breath before he began to speak. "Emma, I have to admit that I did want to marry you back in Portland. We were two kids on the run, and you were the closest to home I felt in three hundred years. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully forgive myself for what happened back then, but I'm still so glad that we managed to make it this far, despite everything. And no matter how crazy our family gets, no matter who tries to take over the town next, I'll always be right by your side and ready to fight for you and the rest of our family. I love you, Emma Swan. Forever," Neal said as happy tears filled Emma's eyes.

"Do you Emma Swan take Neal Cassidy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" Emma said as she slid the silver band onto Neal's finger.

"And do you Neal Cassidy take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," confirmed Neal, sliding the other silver band onto Emma's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They beamed at each other as they leaned in to the kiss, Neal's arms wrapping gently around her, making her feel safe and warm, and the party kicked off from there.

She laughed a few hours later, as she watched to her mother, Belle and Regina's horrors as Robert, Lucy, Isabella, and Gideon flopped down in the sand, their limbs flying wildly as they attempted to make sand angels.

"Hey Will… do you mind if I make a quick announcement?" she asked the DJ-slash-groomsman.

Will grinned and shook his head as he turned the volume down. "Announce away, princess," he replied, handing her the microphone.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as she lifted the mic to her mouth, the guests turning to face her.

"Um… hi everyone. I hope you're all having fun tonight. I just wanted to thank you all for coming and… well I wanted to let you all know something before Neal and I head off tomorrow morning for our honeymoon and that is… well… Neal and I are having another baby."

Neal – whom she hadn't told of the news – rushed over to her and lifted her off the ground and she laughed in delight.

"Really? We're having another kid? And I – I can be there for you this time?" he murmured against her ear.

She nodded, grinning at him. "Yes…"

He laughed in delight and spun her around. "Tallahassee baby. We made it home."


End file.
